


【未授翻/劳古（开）水】让我们照顾你

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 当塞尔吉奥需要伊克尔而他不在身边时，除了他的队长还有谁能照顾他呢？
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 1





	【未授翻/劳古（开）水】让我们照顾你

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130464  
> 授权在要，侵删。  
> 真的太喜欢了，从一年前看到这篇文就决定翻译，但是中间自己身体不太好，又有别的事一时就耽搁了。

塞尔吉奥拉好背包的拉链，深深地叹了口气。无论他对媒体说什么，比赛结果的失利对他来说都是沉重的包袱。西班牙早早退出了世界杯，西甲一连串糟糕的成绩，欧冠令人失望的开局……尽管容易的事从来不值得拥有，但他的队伍所面临的困难已经开始挑战着他的信念——不是对整支队伍而言，而是对他自己。他从不是一个会与自信纠缠的人，但他也从未想象过自己会成为皇家马德里的队长，更不用说是西班牙国家队的队长了。那种工作是留给劳尔和伊克尔这样的人的：负责任、压力之下表现出色。塞尔吉奥仍然认为自己是一个来自塞维利亚的孩子，幸运地和偶像们一起踢球而已。

他抬头看见空无一人的更衣室。他习惯了总是最后一个离开，尽管他总比克里斯先收拾好。向来吵闹的房间寂静得可怕，他抓起自己的东西，走向自己的车，向还留在体育场的工作人员点头道晚安。快到门口的时候，塞尼尔·罗贝托（Señor Roberto），这位75岁的门卫先生从门边的椅子上站了起来：  
“艰难的一天，是吧，队长？”

塞尔吉奥哈哈一笑作为回应：“事实上，是不太好过。”

塞尼尔·罗贝托把手放在他的肩膀上：“我在这儿待了很久了，队长，你会挺过来的，白衣军团总是能挺过来。现在，我相信塞尼尔·马塞洛先生在你车旁等了很久了。好好享受这个晚上，我们都相信你和这支队伍。”

尽管痛苦，塞尔吉奥依然微笑着看着年长者，他向罗贝托先生伸出手来与他握手，在这样一个夜晚，他总是对老人的话心存感激。他走向自己的车，看见马塞洛正靠在车上。塞尔吉奥照着马塞洛的姿势靠在车上，一句话都没有说。

“你知道这不是你的错，对吧？”马塞洛在夜色中轻声说。“你也许是队长，但是场上还有其他10个人在踢。”

“我知道，但这并不能改变我不知道该对全队说什么这个事实。我不知道如何激励他们，让大家振作起来。”塞尔吉奥回答道，他知道对马塞洛说真相以外的任何事都是没有意义的。

“我知道你是队长，但他们也是职业球员，组织大家并不100%取决于你，显而易见你会尽力做你能做的一切，但是他们也要为此买单。”

“就好像我从来都不知道该说什么。劳尔和伊克尔是我认识的人中说话最少的，但总是能对我们说出正确的话。我知道怎么说话，老天知道我说了，但这不意味着我说出了正确的话。”

马塞洛叹了口气，从车旁直起身子去看塞尔吉奥。“和他聊聊，”他的语气令人辛酸，“要诚实。我知道你不喜欢和他说这些事，因为这让他难受，但更让他难过的事是，你一直在挣扎却什么都不说。”

塞尔吉奥知道他是对的。他点点头，伸手去拨马塞洛的头发。“谢谢你兄弟，星期一见。”

正当塞尔吉奥打算发动车子的时候，马塞洛已经准备开出停车场了，他示意塞尔吉奥摇下车窗：  
“如果你打电话给他，你也可能会得到一场电话性爱！”马塞洛一边咯咯地笑着一遍加速驶出停车场。

塞尔吉奥对自己笑笑，马塞洛一贯知道如何给人忠告，但他仍然是他，总能让人心情轻松。

塞尔吉奥知道马塞洛是对的，但他仍然犹豫不决。他没有打给真正需要聊聊的人，而是拨通了另外一个熟悉的号码。  
电话那端响了几声，一个意料之外的声音接起了电话。  
“喂，小孩。”扬声器里传来古蒂的声音。  
“我要告诉你多少次我已经不是个小孩了。”塞尔吉奥·小木槌轻轻地笑了。  
“我要告诉你多少次对我来说你永远都是个孩子？”

“好吧，成。现在，把电话给劳尔，如果我想跟你聊我会打给你的。”塞尔吉奥调侃道。

“他在小便，我发誓他的前列腺认为他80岁了。我几乎都不会在他再小便一次之前被他操。你知道有一天，他居然厚颜无耻地告诉我我给他吹了太久因为他等不及要撒尿——”

“行行行，”一个声音从后面传来，“你在夸大其词，你知道的。”

古蒂咯咯地笑着说：“嗨宝贝，我只是告诉塞尔吉奥最新爆料罢了。”

“没错，我肯定他打电话过来是专门为了听我的厕所习惯的，谢了亲爱的。请把电话递给我。”劳尔轻声说，这么多年过去了，他已经习惯了古蒂，再说也没什么能让他改变了。

古蒂交出电话，一边傻乎乎地去亲劳尔的脸颊。

“嗨，亲爱的，最近好吗？”劳尔平静地问塞尔吉奥。

塞尔吉奥正笑得上气不接下气：“嗨老爹，很高兴知道你的爱人终于长大了。”

“他可是古蒂。”劳尔回答道，似乎这是一个非常合理的解释。“来吧宝贝，跟我说说，嗯？”

听到劳尔用队长的口吻塞尔吉奥立刻就收了声冷静下来，所有的队长都有一种口吻，但他最常回应的是劳尔。

“没有什么对我们有用，我本该在这个时候安排好一切，但我什么也帮不上。”塞尔吉奥一边开车一边感到疲惫笼罩上来。“我累了，劳尔，我就是累了。”

“不是你的问题，孩子。”扬声器里传来古蒂的声音：“你有队友，你有教练，你有马塞洛就像劳尔有我，伊克尔有——”

“古蒂……”劳尔安静地说。塞尔吉奥为这声重重地眨了几下眼。“我们不能安排好一切，宝贝。我们在这里支持你，会尽一切所能帮助你，但是现在，很多事必须落到合适的位置去才会好起来。”

接下来是古蒂的声音：“不要忘了你肩上不应该扛着所有的重担，我不否认每个人都会指望你，但那是因为你是一个领袖。”

“你给他打过电话吗？”劳尔平静地问。

“没有。马塞洛让我这么做，但是我不想再让他难受了。每次我提起俱乐部，他都表现得若无其事，但是你和我都知道这会让他难受。”

“宝贝，他爱你胜过爱俱乐部。这么长时间以来，我一直以为没有什么比俱乐部更重要的了，但现在知道坐在我身边的那个傻瓜会帮助我度过所有艰难的时光，这意味着更多。”劳尔说完后，塞尔吉奥听到古蒂轻声说了一句“我爱你”。

“你需要休息，孩子。来找我们吧，宝贝，如果你不让他照顾你，那就让我们来吧。”古蒂恳求道。

塞尔吉奥感到自己的心跳开始加速，他们有段时间没有这样做了——自他离开以来只有几次。这让他感觉自己就像当初第一次加入球队时那个没有经验的孩子，而在不止一种意义上劳尔和古蒂把他置于自己的监护之下。

伴随血管里鼓动的兴奋和疲惫，塞尔吉奥使劲咽了口唾沫：“在路上了。”

“好，宝贝。到了就上楼来，劳尔和我等着你。”古蒂的声音染上了情欲的色彩。

塞尔吉奥利索地挂了电话，驶向劳尔和古蒂的家的方向。伊克尔被迫离开的时候，他把塞尔吉奥托付给了劳尔和古蒂。他知道塞尔吉奥需要爱和被爱，他知道劳尔和古蒂永远不会伤害他。当塞尔吉奥需要的时候让他们占有他没问题，这并不意味着塞尔吉奥对伊克尔的爱有丝毫减损，塞尔吉奥和伊克尔都深知这一点。

塞尔吉奥一关掉发动机就立刻从车里出来。他的头有点晕，口干舌燥，他已经很久没有感受到肉体层面上的爱了。  
塞尔吉奥打开了房门，沿着熟悉的路线走到主卧室。打开门，他看到的亲密温存立刻就让他湿了眼眶。他开始想伊克尔，希望能和他一起经历这种亲密温存。很快他就打消了这些念头，他不能总是在伊克尔不在的时候想着他，他会在寒假的时候重新迎回伊克尔的。

塞尔吉奥轻轻清了清嗓子好引起注意。劳尔抬头朝他微微一笑，示意他上前。不过，古蒂头也不抬——只是转而去吮吸劳尔的脖颈。塞尔吉奥小心地爬上床，侧身躺着看着，劳尔伸出手，越过古蒂的脊背去够塞尔吉奥的手，他们相遇时手指交缠到一起。塞尔吉奥试图把所有俱乐部的重担都从脑海中抛开，把注意力集中在面前的两个人身上。他依偎在古蒂的背上，让轻柔的晃动使自己放松下来。

终于，劳尔握着他的手，从古蒂那边探过身来。

“去注意塞尔吉奥，宝贝。”劳尔轻轻地说，从床上爬起来。

古蒂转过身面对塞尔吉奥。“20块，他得去尿尿。”古蒂说着同塞尔吉奥目光交汇，他们俩一起笑出声来，像以往一样一遇到一起就变成两个幼稚鬼。

“那么我应该告诉塞尔吉奥上个星期你吃了柜子里放了一整天的寿司然后整个晚上都在——”

“好啦好啦去小便，别管我们。”古蒂说着蹭了一下塞尔吉奥的头发。“嘿，宝贝，”古蒂轻声说，他俯下身用嘴唇碰了碰塞尔吉奥的嘴唇，“放松，你知道我们一直都照顾着你。”  
塞尔吉奥闭上眼睛，让古蒂主导这个吻。然后他们听到劳尔下面的水流声，一起笑起来。

“你知道，如果他老了，那么你也老了。”塞尔吉奥笑古蒂。

“噢，嘘——你，他，和我都知道无论他多大我都会爱他，而且，你、他和我都知道我将永远爱他。”

床垫因为劳尔回到床上而下陷一块，塞尔吉奥抬起头，目光越过古蒂挤眉弄眼：“我觉得古蒂对你的小便很感兴趣，老爹（Papi）。”

“试过了，不喜欢，小屁孩。”古蒂说着咬了一口塞尔吉奥的脖子，带出一声呻吟。

“我可不想知道这种事。”塞尔吉奥反驳道。他用双手包裹住古蒂的坚硬，一边和他唇舌交缠。

古蒂把重心移到一边，让劳尔有足够的空间去亲塞尔吉奥的脖子。他咬着塞尔吉奥的力道让后者忍不住呻吟出声但又不会留下痕迹，劳尔很满意自己的技巧，他慢慢地向下移动，用力吮了一口塞尔吉奥的乳尖。塞尔吉奥弓起身子，臀部的挺动刚好让他自己的火热擦过古蒂突出的髋骨。他在期待中一阵发抖，期待着他的队长们会对他做些什么。

“用手和膝盖，小孩。”古蒂提醒道，塞尔吉奥立刻翻过身趴好。劳尔转过来和塞尔吉奥面对面，下身仅着一条薄内裤。“替我好好对待劳尔，像你只会的那样吸他。”古蒂咕哝着一边慢慢地把塞尔吉奥的裤子拉到柔软的臀尖下面。  
古蒂开始吮吸塞尔吉奥的脸颊，留下深色的痕迹。劳尔的手轻抚着塞尔吉奥的头：“你听到古蒂说的了，宝贝，你知道他喜欢你的嘴，吸我。”劳尔命令道，手指划过塞尔吉奥的双唇。

虽然他的神志开始变得混沌，塞尔吉奥知道他想要、需要去取悦古蒂因为取悦古蒂最终意味着取悦劳尔，而取悦劳尔的方式莫过于取悦古蒂。  
塞尔吉奥轻柔地吻着劳尔坚硬的性器，然后把内裤拉到阴囊下面，他的嘴唇在那根粗长上上下移动，再到劳尔的双球，感到它们在他的唇舌下绷得紧紧的。他刚把劳尔的龟头完全含住，就感到古蒂的舌头在他的入口滑动。他呻吟着舔劳尔的性器，试图回到古蒂舌头带来的感觉里。

“操，宝贝。塞尔吉奥含得很好，亲爱的。”劳尔呻吟道，伸手下去和古蒂的手指十指交缠。即使中间隔着一个吉普赛女郎，也无法使他离开他的一生挚爱。“吸得超棒，老天，我想你也能试试。”

毫无疑问塞尔吉奥从劳尔的话中得到了鼓舞，知道自己取悦了劳尔让愉悦的波浪涌上全身。他抽离开来，刚好喘口气。  
“爱你的鸡儿，老爹。”塞尔吉奥咕哝着，从古蒂和劳尔那里得到的快乐开始让他语无伦次。  
他模糊地看到劳尔把润滑剂给了古蒂，开始感受到第一根手指探入括约肌。他肆无忌惮地呻吟起来，向后靠回去。  
“更多，拜托。”他喘着气说，“我需要更多，求你了。”

“嘘——宝贝，古蒂会好好对你的，是吗，亲爱的？”劳尔用另一只手轻柔地拨弄塞尔吉奥的头发。

“你的屁股太完美了，宝贝。爱你让我们拥有你的时候，你对我们太棒了，就好像你是为了鸡儿而生。我们会好好照看你的，放松。”古蒂轻柔地吻着塞尔吉奥的后背，试着安抚他。

当古蒂放进第二根手指时，塞尔吉奥再也忍不住啜泣起来。他不能够专注于嘴里劳尔的性器——只能下意识地去做对的动作，他只能专注于被填满的感觉。塞尔吉奥失去了对时间的感觉，他只能感受到这晚的他的两个情人。

他不知道自己被手指操了五分钟还是五小时——他不知道——当古蒂的手指还在他身体里动作的时候，劳尔用最轻柔的动作摸着塞尔吉奥的脸颊，捧起他的脸看着他：  
“宝贝，看着我，你想让谁操你？”劳尔轻柔地问。

“要，要……”塞尔吉奥只能发出哭着求被填满的声音。

“回答他的问题，亲爱的。”古蒂用手指撑着他的洞口，提示道。“我或者劳尔。”

“伊克尔，拜托了，我想要伊克尔。”塞尔吉奥的声音弱下来。“需要他，求你了，劳尔。”塞尔吉奥伸手去抓劳尔，不停地求饶，好像这样就能跨越波尔图和马德里之间的350英里把伊克尔带回来。

古蒂的头抵着塞尔吉奥的后腰，希望眼泪不要掉出来。塞尔吉奥是为数不多的除了劳尔之外的几个受古蒂真正喜爱的人之一，自从塞尔吉奥来到马德里后，他总能看到塞尔吉奥身上的优点而不是缺点。他知道塞尔吉奥正为他的爱而心碎，他知道如果这种情况发生在他和劳尔身上他会是什么感觉。  
他爬起来，伏在塞尔吉奥后背上，然后轻声向劳尔：“做点什么，宝贝，拜托，我没法看他这样。”塞尔吉奥的抽泣声使这两个年轻人都感到难受。

除了快乐，古蒂很少向别人表露自己的情感，但是因为劳尔在，他知道劳尔不仅会照顾他，还有塞尔吉奥，为此感到安心。

“我可以打电话。”劳尔轻声说。“我不知道这样做会有什么好处，但是有时候你只是需要你的那个人。”劳尔越过塞尔吉奥轻柔地吻古蒂，把这份爱传给他的这个人。

这个动作让塞尔吉奥重新注意到他漏出前液的性器，沉甸甸地需要释放。“操我，求你，想要被填满——被劳尔，拜托，修好我，修好一切事，求你，求你。”塞尔吉奥乞求着，磨蹭着劳尔的双腿。

劳尔最后吻了吻古蒂，然后帮助塞尔吉奥翻身并帮他摆好大开门户的姿势。“把你的鸡儿给他，宝贝。”劳尔提醒古蒂。“吸他，亲爱的，让他射出来。”  
塞尔吉奥立刻张开嘴让古蒂填进来，他知道自己不能违抗劳尔的命令。

劳尔滑了进去，塞尔吉奥一边尽己所能地舔古蒂一边发出媚人的呻吟。劳尔冲撞着他的前列腺，直到塞尔吉奥忘记一切——至少是暂时一会儿。

屋里很安静，清晰地回荡着劳尔和塞尔吉奥皮肤拍击的声音，还有他们嘴里各式的喘叹呻吟。

“操……劳尔，要射了，求你让我射。”塞尔吉奥恳求道，知道自己没法坚持更久了。

劳尔摆动他的腰胯，抵着塞尔吉奥的前列腺停下来。“射吧，宝贝，让古蒂看看你有多漂亮。”

塞尔吉奥立刻就射了出来，因为在此刻取悦劳尔和古蒂是最重要的。他几乎不能控制自己的身体和言语，席卷身体的快感浪潮一波接着一波，比几个月来任何时候都要猛烈。他隐约感觉到劳尔和古蒂在摆弄自己，用急切而熟稔的双手互相搀着，轻柔地低声诉说着爱意和安慰。

古蒂——他可以通过触摸辨认出，正轻柔地把他摆成一个舒适、适合入睡的姿势，并替他把被子盖上。“睡吧，孩子，你简直太棒了，真为我们高兴，亲爱的。”古蒂的话和他温暖的身体慢慢地把塞尔吉奥性爱之后的身体带往梦乡。

“劳尔呢？”塞尔吉奥打着哈欠问。“我为他做的好吗？”

“嘘——当然宝贝，你做到了，他现在在浴室。”古蒂的手指有魔力般在他发间穿梭。

“告诉他快点，我需要他。”塞尔吉奥轻声说，尽力把自己贴向古蒂。

“得告诉他的膀胱，孩子。”他们都听到了门发出的轻响。劳尔回来了，把手机放在床头柜上，贴着塞尔吉奥滑进被窝，手在古蒂脊背上。劳尔小口咬着塞尔吉奥的肌肤，在他能够到的那部分脖子上留下轻柔的吻，直到他感觉塞尔吉奥的呼吸声进入了梦乡。

“你给他打电话了吗？”古蒂轻声问，注意着怀里熟睡的男孩。

“嗯。”劳尔回答，“你知道，当我思考要一直留在俱乐部的时候，这不是我脑子里所想到的。”他的声音很轻，但是古蒂知道看到塞尔吉奥这样让他想到了当时古蒂离开的传闻，想到他将不得不独自一人走完他的队长生涯。  
“你永远是我们的队长。”古蒂允诺，“我爱你，我的爱（amor）——今晚更爱。”

劳尔捏了一把古蒂的屁股作为回应，两个人都觉得自己要睡着了。

***

塞尔吉奥感到自己被一个脖颈上的、温柔的吸吮从睡梦中惊醒。

“停，古蒂……你会留印的。”塞尔吉奥一边抱怨，一边转过身去面对古蒂。

“嗨，宝贝（nene）。”伊克尔在和他目光交汇时轻声说。“我爱你。”

END.


End file.
